


Doctor Who (Clara x Reader)

by Im_Just_Kierannn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Just_Kierannn/pseuds/Im_Just_Kierannn
Summary: Just a quick lil... thing between the reader and Clara that I thought I’d.. write
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Doctor Who (Clara x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure everyone knows that Y/N means Your Name by now, right? So I don’t think I’ll have to explain it. Okay? Good
> 
> Sorry in advance if you read this with disgust because of how bad it is and his bad I am at writing  
> I’m practicing, so don’t be harsh;-;
> 
> Also 
> 
> I’ll try and add new chapters if I’m motivated enough or if I’m not dealing with stuff  
> But I’ve gotta get better at writing first

“Run!” The Doctor signalled to you and Clara and you both began sprinting away from the robotic, spider-like creatures.  
“Doctor I see the TARDIS!” Clara shouted “Y/N!! Come on!!”

The Doctor reached the TARDIS and when I got to the door I heard a scream, it was Clara. I turned to see one of them trying to pull her back into the tunnel but I grabbed her hand and pulled, and The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to disable the robot spider temporarily, and cause Clara to fall on top of me inside the TARDIS. We both stood up quickly and The Doctor stared at us

“Y/N...”

“Yeah, Doctor?” I turned quickly and walked towards The Doctor as Clara sat down 

“See, I’m not an expert, but I think you might be in love-“ 

“Ssshhhhhh!! Keep it down!” I put my hand over his mouth to silence him

I moved my hand away and he raised his hands with joy “Haha! I knew it! Well, I’m not going to interfere, Y/N”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since that day, The Doctor began to smirk at me and Clara when we were around each other, and decided to take me and Clara to a place, he didn’t tell us where, or when we were going until we got there..

“There we go! Planet-478251, otherwise known as Paradise... pretty generic name. but it’s the most romantic place in the Galaxy”

”Doctor, what happened to ‘I’m not going to interfere?’” I whispered, a little bit annoyed

”Well... I lied..” 

He looked at me and Clara, smiled, and pushed us out of the TARDIS onto the marble-polished ground beneath us Clara looked around in awe.  
  
“Wow, this place is-“

“Beautiful” I finished her sentence as she walked off to see the sights

“You should tell her here...” The Doctor whispered

Maybe he was right. Ugh, I couldn’t hide it anymore, I’ve had feelings for her since we met. Since her and The Doctor picked me up in the TARDIS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, Clara, and The Doctor all began to explore this planet, looking around every building, every room, every hallway, except there was this one door. It was open.. but when I stepped inside, it shut with a loud bang. I tried to knock on the door but it was no use.. I was trapped After exploring the abandoned halls for a little while, I came across a giant soldier, well he looked like a soldier. And he held in his hand what looked like a giant... gun? Fear overcame me and I ran away, but I had nowhere to go. I tried my best to not wake the big guy up, and tripped over a wire. But I heard something click when I tripped. I looked at what I had just done, and looked to my left, horrified. I had activated the security system

“Doctor! I’m locked in!” I slammed the door as hard as I could but again, it was no use.

“Y/N, calm down! Deep breaths, we’ll get you out!” Clara shouted I heard footsteps moving towards me. The Doctor managed to get the door open just before it could grab me

“Perfect timing”

Then, as if things couldn’t get worse, I felt my arm burn, it had shot me. I fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The Doctor and Clara took me to the TARDIS quickly to get me healed, and quickly shut the doors and began to take off. The Doctor laid me down in a bed, pulled out a big needle

“Okay, Y/N, this wont hurt a bit..” he put the needle into my arm and I felt myself becoming extremely tired..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to see Clara sitting by the side of my bed, I sat up and she gave me glass of water..

“How long have I been asleep for?”

“Only about 7 hours”

Clara gave me the glass of water and I smiled at her. She was so beautiful, her soft brown chestnut hair, her adorable eyes, that smile.

“I healed quick, huh?” I examine my arm

“Also, how long were you sitting there?  
  
“Oh I was here the whole time, just to make sure you were okay” We smiled at each other, causing her to blush slightly. She stood up, now was the time to tell her..

“Hey, Clara, can I tell you something..?”

She turned to me with a look of slight confusion. “Sure” She sat down next to me

I sighed “Listen, I like you, Clara, and I really have no idea if you feel the same I just wanted to-“ she interrupts me with a kiss, it felt like it lasted forever, and it was.. amazing.. The Doctor walked in on me and Clara kissing and turned away quickly

“Oh! Blimey!” Me and Clara both laughed as we all walked out into the console room

“So.. where to next?”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THAT THIS IS SO BAD IM SO SORRY THAT IM VERY VERY BAD AT WRITING BUT IM TRYING TO PRACTICE PLS DON’T BE TOO MEAN  
> ;-;


End file.
